videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
M.U.G.E.N Revelations
M.U.G.E.N: Revelations is a upcoming 12D fighting video game developed and published by EA Games, Activision, Dimps, Rebellion, Huracan Studio and SouthPeak Games. It is the newlest game of award-winning M.U.G.E.N series. It was released on January 2, 2019 for the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, on which cross-platform, hardware plaftorms and multiplayer is available. Gameplay and Features M.U.G.E.N 10 ''have new features and gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to uses Shrine, wither become more power, stronger and faster. Pictures have full activate 57.888.9000i, former into special HD to see perfect demolution and Wreckition. Better for updates in this game, living to unleashed move were can uses Shrine power to give then. Even they got wargear to uses the strength and become more stronger (list of Wargears from Shop). Coins revealed to getting large and taked money and crystal, to drink energy, living to elixir bar to uses. New gameplay is few punches and kicks and some new is stompers, fatiers, knees and crushes, now they got all news status. Building the home and getting money, crystal, diamond, emerald and ruby, whick also uses 4 resources: wood, rock, stone and metal. Set into EX mode and Immortal Mode, they have the Unleashed Move, is the super attack and extreme combos, wild meet to MEGA Arts, Skills Move and Rampage Gauge and the Extreme Move. A new fighting experience have change about level and rank to become so much stronger, that to use wargears and shrine. The wargears to uses armors and weapons to gain increased all stats about awakening. The most strategy going to variations (from Mortal Kombat series). Players have 5 different variations, which impacts both strategy and moveset, both with strength, wargears and variations to be increased stats. Our energy need the power and moved together and used EX move and XXL move to be super combos. New features include the XV-Trigger, a overpowered move used for attacks and the Fever meter can be controls skills move and extreme move to faster combos. Some characters is getting level up and rank up to become most stronger and each some skills in skill tree to became amazing stronger they will be evolution and became more power and the reclamed to customation to created new elite color and new wargear. New have gameplay and features by the Mortal Kombat, Injustice, WWE Immortals, Xiaolin vs Avatar and Creepypasta the Fighters from NetherRealm Studios have gift to more gameplay and features to fight. Blind away will be knock out before getting hit us, with the new costume in shop, the other characters came soon enough are getting added money and crystal or by purchasing diamond, emerald and ruby currency in singleplayer and multiplayer. Gameplay expansions is a new features element have Team Strike Attack, Mortal Action, Crimilian Mode and Max Mode to used. New level could be wargear, skills, variations and all then. They living the Strike move and the new button is husthet and other move is Mortal Move, sacrifice mode is getting work harder more and this will be much faster. Good price will gift then were need the come back before login-on, register can used this game and great into website for updates about expansion, gameplay expansions have the Guild Mode to maked undercrush with variations and the XV-Trigger and can be only have experience they used souls, became more power. Hyper Combo Gauge have changed up to moved into special move, Immortal Move is the mighty to living combos anywhere, Puzzle Mode is a great fighting game to used words and King of the Hill an new online mode (from Mortal Kombat) and Endless Mode is a ranked to defeat opponents in a row as you can without a loss. Prologue Mode is a fews backstory of origins and both the side away Heroic and Villainous and each the character are going to Horror Mode from the behind the nightmares (Creepypasta and Terrordrome). Rosters The new and return veterans arrived the world champions. Playable as 37 characters to getting launch. All characters have different Shrine power, they uses the most extreme faster and become stronger, feel the power and supreme of shrine could be the Unleashed Move, which most increased power-stars. They have wargears to uses become stronger (unlike Warhammer 40000). Playable * Alice Liddell * Alien * Alpha * Ash Williams * Atom * Darth Vader * Deira * Duke Nukem * Fat Albert * Frankenstein * Freddy Krueger * Fireboy new * Godzilla * Harry Potter * Hellboy * Jason Voorhess * Jeff the Killer * King Kong * Leatherface * Mummy * Newton Scamander new * Omega * Predator * Po * Rainbow Dash * Rayman * Rendel * Sauron * Shodan * Shrek * Slenderman * Songbreaker new * Spawn * Springstrap * T-800 * Twilight Sparkle * War * Watergirl new * Wolf new * Wolf Man Unlockable * Alex * Bunny * Death * Fillia * Invisible Man * Jigsaw * Kai * Michael Myers * Millie Megavolte * Prince Charming * Risky * RoboCop * Serious Sam * Shantae * Ticci Toby * Voldemort * Zack * Zalgo Arenas # City of Steam # City of Smoke # Dark Forrest # Dream World # Dungeon Throne # Equestria # Expresses Metalristion # Galactic Empire HQ # Horde Tower # Muskerboard # Paragon Realm # Skynet # Tynasty City # Xenomorph's Courtyard Modes * '''Story' * Arcade * Legacy * Retro * Reboot * Franchise * Crossover * Heroic * Villiainous * Brawl * Force * Rival * Career * Tag * Team * Horror * Action * Adventure * Prologue * Versus * King of the Hill * Network Battle * Time Attack * Practice * Endurance * Survival * Endless * Tournament * Challange * Character Creation * Vault * Shop * Puzzle * Online * Global Match * World Fighters Network * Options Development In 2017, the new gaming releases for nothing, M.U.G.E.N. franchise is become the 20th Anniversary of this years, there something forgot really about new gameplay and features with beta elements, saying "living to anybody are not alone, and also, they are no longer, there is new call "M.U.G.E.N: Revelations". Beginning released to PC with Playstation 4 and Xbox One and have the 12D fighting game for the new-generation game would be special into large versions for all cost. Start the 1.00 version to free-to-play title was an option, to each buying this game living to Steam and playing to new online, even now they will begin in January 2, 2019. Fans made new one, thanks to Kickstarter, they maked full roster to be huge, something new about gameplay and features, even that was Greg Winker, the creator of M.U.G.E.N. series, the most gaming of PC living peace of Bill Gates, they will be maked all new games of M.U.G.E.N franchise. Greg Winker was 5 age and then his created the M.U.G.E.N franchise, his was young and his own different ages ago. This one creator of M.U.G.E.N was been created the crossover fighting game, he maked all characters into games, they lots the series and they begin the M.U.G.E.N: Revelations to next-generation, his build PC. Greg Winker was the boy and he will beginning into M.U.G.E.N Cup, and they team up to the San Diego Comic-Con, they don't need the old gameplay anymore. The challange of M.U.G.E.N series have been move alone in new arenas. Characters's gameplay and beta elements are most strength fighters with wargears, they uses weapon and armor because they have the features involed. Category:Games Category:Video Games